falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Outsiders
The Outsiders is a group of settlers who made a colony on the moon 25 years before the Great War happened, starting with only 12 astronauts, they are now a thriving colony. Establishment When the tensions for the Great War began, the United States cooperated with Russia to establish a lunar base to be used for a military advantage against China, this was known as "The Lunar Project".The lunar base was a huge achievement for settling land outside of Earth and encouraged the space programs of Earth to continue funding it. During the War 25 years after its establishment, nearly one-hundred people were living on the moon, their own greenhouses established and work even began on artificial gravity. When the nukes were dropping on Earth, the colonists watched as mushroom clouds sprouted from the ground. After the war The group came up with a name for themselves if they were to ever interact with Earthlings again, The Outsiders. 10 years after the war, resources were abundant and the population was at 150 people. With the collapse of their supplies from the United States and the USSR, the Lunar residents were facing difficulties. The lack of resources such as food were causing a strain on the population. The people began tearing apart. Vincent Faux tried keep people together. They still had an abundant amount of resources from Earth in storage and could even become self-sufficient one day. As three farms completed construction, they thought their problems were solved. Shortly after, a gas leak busted in a housing building. Windows cracked and the artificial gravity turned off. Ten people suffocated due to lack of oxygen. This showed that even on the moon, they were faced with horrific problems. Vincent Faux, the de-facto leader, called for a meeting. They were down to 138 people, 10 dead from the oxygen deplete and 2 committed suicide. The women couldnt produce enough children at this rate to sustain the colony. Vincent Faux went to the blue-prints room, where advanced technological pre-War blue prints were stored. Construction began on heavy doors to block out rooms if a problem arose and safer clinics for birth. In the year 2100, Vincent Faux was voted the first leader of the Outsiders. In 2105, construction was rapid. Even though not a single catastrophe like that has happened, Faux continued building. The residents would be building empty residential areas, greenhouses without plants and space-shuttles with no need. Faux was worried that one day they were going to need this. In 2109, the residents became sick and exhausted due to the constant work. The majority still supported Faux however. In 2111, Vincent Faux ran an election for leader. Nobody ran and Faux won automatically. Three years later in 2114, the lunar colony was large and their population stayed at a steady 150 residents. For every person dying, there was a baby born. This wasn't good, conditions on the lunar colony were awful. In 2120, Faux ordered the construction of a landing and shuttle strip so space shuttles could get to Earth. Faux's leadership was being questioned by more than 51% of the residents. The landing strip was a catastrophe, 7 workers died building it. Faux pushed for its finish however. 20 years later on 2140, Vincent Faux was still the leader. The colony was finally self-sufficient but it had harsh living conditions. Faux issued a clean-up day and the residents stop their construction and medical work, only the maintenance crews didn't take a part and everyone cleaned up. In 2142, Vincent held another election due to popular demand. He had an opponent now, Ralph Rogers. Rogers told Vincent that he was being cruel to the Outsiders, forcing them to take part in exhausting work and not allowing some relaxation. Faux argued that you can't relax when the lunar colony needed so much effort and determination. In 2143, protests happened against Faux. People were having a hunger strike. It only lasted four days until Faux gave up. On 2144, Vincent Faux resigned. Ralph Rogers took over as the second leader of the Outsiders. Rogers imprisoned Faux. Ralph Rogers had a day of relaxation except for the important work. The colony was growing steadily. The colony was now doing really well, still hard work but it was becoming a great system. There were even small talks of getting back to Earth or helping the Earthlings. The Doubling The Doubling was an event that occurred in the year 2170 when a group of people from the US's former space program launched space shuttles towards the moon using their vast knowledge of spacecraft. The population of 150 settlers and 150 newcomers combined making 300 citizens. The space shuttles were promising. A few of them completely missed the moon and drifted into space, where they would starve in the dark abyss of the vacuum of outer space. The leader at the time, Ralph Rogers, accepted them with open arms as the newcomers had talents useful to the colony, like medical, farming and entertainment. Some of the original lunar residents did not appreciate this. A mass suicide of thirteen people took place in the Lunar Colony's meeting room. Ralph Rogers calmed everyone down as they did have a lot of vacant rooms thanks to Faux. Finding an identity The Outsiders are a thriving colony of culture and science. They have no need for a military because all the warring is going on thousands of kilometers away, but they keep a lot of weaponry in storage. Running electricity, their water supply still plentiful for a hundred years and their greenhouses producing enough food for the colony makes the Outsiders nearly a utopia. The Outsiders sent down a space capsule with astronauts to begin ties with Earth. They sent Billy Banner and his squad to Earth. They soon lost contact with the space-capsule and they gave up hope. In the year 2208, they reestablished contact miraculously (they thought) with Billy Banner. They learned he was the leader of a gang called the Sands. They told Billy to turn it into a "police force" and to take over the city. He obeyed his orders. The Outsiders sent down ten more people with supplies in the year 2220 to aid with the development of the town. In the year 2221, they heard of Billy Banner's death and held a state funeral without a body. They continue to aid the town of Chiholo and are trying to turn it into a power on Earth. Parker Bel and his political rival, Patty Pello, bickered on and on about what to do with the Earth situation. Pello wanted to establish an empire and find a way to bring the resources from Earth back to the moon to increase prosperity. Bel didn't mind aiding the town of Chiholo, but that's all he wanted to do, he didn't want an empire. In the year 2222, Ralph Rogers died of old age. An election happened and it was Bel vs Pello. Parker Bell won with 59% of the votes. Pello was angry. Parker Bel spoke about aiding their town of Chiholo with limited expansion, for he had no idea how he would get resources from Earth to the moon. The same old style of life continued. Empire Strong! The year was 2231, Polly Pello was growing a rage for power. Parker Bel was putting her in the shadow because she was his political rival. On the evening of a dinner night, Parker Bel was addressing people on the issue of safety in the lunar colony. He told them that the residents of the Lunar Base had nothing to worry about. Parker Bel sat back at his table. He took a sip of his wine and began to choke. People crowded around him and medics rushed. Parker Bel began spazzing out and foaming, he was dead in minutes. The medics ruled it an assassination. In 2237, Polly Pello told the people of the Lunar Base that they were not safe and they needed to let her control everything in exchange for safety. The people gave up their freedoms for security. At the end of 2237, Polly Pello declared herself Empress and her dreams of an empire on Earth was unfolding. She decided she'd have her Earth capital at Chiholo, and they'd expend south, away from pre-War United States and Canada. Though, she did have an eye on New Vegas and sent spies there out of curiousity, though she never acted on it. Now giving limited support, the CPF became self-sufficient and a powerful force in Central America. Polly Pello resigned power in the year 2256 to her daughter, Denise Pello. Denise Pello didn't understand power and pretty much demanded everything to happen. Vince Pello, Denise Pello's brother (Polly Pello's son) grew jealous that she was chosen over him for the title of Emperor/Empress. Denise Pello continued her mother's philosphies of work and disease control. She even called for more resources to be given to the science lab rather than the medical clinic. She limited the extent of resources to the CPF even more because it was extremely costly to send them resources for not much in return. Denise Pello gave herself personal bodyguards to prevent what happened to Parker Bel. In the year 2271, on her 15th anniversary of being Empress, she and her brother went on a lunar orbit trip. The space-craft would make a circle around the moon and land safely back on the moon. As her and her brother, Vince Pello, and her bodyguard got onto the space-craft, it took off. Half-way through the trip, the pilot turned around and fired a laser gun at the trio. The bodyguard and Vince Pello were killed immediately but Denise Pello was still alive. To prevent being caught, the pilot split shot off the bolts with his laser gun and the space-craft split in half. Denise Pello was killed from no oxygen and the pilot killed himself. The deaths were all named an accident due to a fault in the space-craft. Denise Pello's husband, Kenny Pello (took the last name Pello out of respect for royalty), received the role of Emperor. Kenny Pello thought the attack was an accident and recruited even more body-guards. He began turning the Outsiders into a police, high-security state. Layout The Lunar Base is divided into sectors for residential. The sectors are, 1A, 2A, 3A, 4A, 1B, 2B, 3B, 1C, 2C and for the wealthy and powerful, they have a separate Wealthy Sector (Sector W). The Lunar Base is massive and powerful, with enough oxygen, food and water to thrive for centuries. They have a greenhouse, space-transportation dock, repair room, trading posts, government, massive labs and countless other rooms for the residents to work and relax in. Due to the harsh environment on the moon, workers spend hours checking the moon for leaks, repairs or debris. In the case of a broken oxygen chamber or a hole in a wall, the Lunar Base is designed to have heavy doors fall down to block out the suction of the moon and to not let oxygen escape from the base. Within a few hours (depending on the damage), the repair can be made and the doors will open. Government The government of the Outsiders is simple. Every 5 years, a leader is elected by the residents and there is a council, half of who he appoints and the other half is voted in by the residents. The first leader was Vincent Faux , who was the original de-facto leader of the astronauts. He was voted in officially in 2100. The second leader was Ralph Rogers. He was elected after Vincent Faux resigned. Ralph Rogers held office for 78 years, before he died of old age. The third leader is Parker Bel. After Ralph Rogers' death, Parker Bel was elected by the majority. The fourth leader is Polly Pello. She took office after Parker Bel was assassinated. Polly Pello took away the democracy and said that for now on, the leader would appoint the next leader and the current leader would have absolute authority. No one said anything and went along with it. Empress Polly Pello established military branches and aid to Chiholo. Empresss Polly Pello handed power to her daughter, Denise Pello in the year 2256. The current leader is Polly Pello. Science The Outsiders' entire culture revolves around science and discovery. The Outsiders have been experimenting with immortality. They have several cases of ghoulifications due to radiation and they have been trying to maintain the rad levels so you could become a ghoul, safely. So far, only one out of ten cases have worked. The Outsiders are also experimenting with a teleportation beam for easy access to Earth. It's not even close to completion due to its complexity and the Outsiders are thinking of turning the beam into a weapon of some-sort. They do other experiments not on the same level as the ones mentioned. List of Leaders of the Outsiders DEMOCRACY ERA ''' '''EMPIRE ERA